1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a button mainly for use as a decorative button for a denim product, a leather product or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In jeans or the like, there has often been used a decorative button of such a type that a bar (a button body) is fastened with a rivet, and the cloth is sandwiched between the bar and the rivet. The bar of the decorative button is made by squeezing a metal plate or the like. However, a solid die cast product is more easily manufactured in large amounts, is resistant to impact, and is not easily deformed. In addition, the outer shape of the bar can variously be designed in accordance with a die. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 63-303642 (“the '642 application), one example of such a die cast bar is disclosed.
In a die cast bar 30 disclosed in the '642 application, a leg portion 16 of a rivet member 10 which has passed through cloth is received in an axial hole 36, and the received part of this leg portion 16 is pressed in the vertical direction and collapsed so as to expand outwardly in the radial direction, whereby the bar is fixed to the cloth (see FIG. 5 of the '642 application). In the die cast bar 30, after die casting, a central projection 34 of the bar 30 needs to be squeezed so that the expanded part of the pressed leg portion 16 is not detached from the axial hole 36 (see FIGS. 3 and 4 of the '642 application). Therefore, the manufacturing of the bar is laborious and increases cost. Furthermore, at the time of the pressing, a force to deform the leg portion 16 is transmitted from the closed bottom (the upper end) of the axial hole 36 to the center of the upper surface of the bar 30, whereby the design of this upper surface center is limited. For example, it is difficult to thin this upper surface center or to embed glass or the like vulnerable to impact in this part.